FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an improved process for preparing isocyanic acid derivatives.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a process in which the isocyanic acid derivatives having a isocyanatomethyl group and/or isocyanurate ring structure can be readily and economically prepared.
Said isocyanic acid derivatives are very valuable as starting materials for polymer materials such as polyurethanes, polyureas, polyisocyanurates and so on, in the fields of the synthetic resin and coating industries and other industrial fields.